Operation: DIMENSION
by Secret Saturn
Summary: What happens when a 16-year old from the real world collides with the KND world? Many Many Issues! Prologue starts, to see how it goes...
1. Prologue

"Operation: D.I.M.E.N.S.I.O.N"

Chapter: Prologue

A/N: So, This will be a multiple chapter on my first KND story, and my first Non romantic story (If I can help it). I am estimating anywhere between 5-8 chapter, subject to be changed. *takes a huge breath*. Anyway, what would happen if a girl, about the age of 16, that is in our real world, collides with the KND world? Knowing people like Numbuh One, Numbuh 86, and those cruddy teens? Well, have I got a story for you!

Steve: You're giving it away!

Me: Just a small summary to reel them in! All good writers know that! Oh, and Steve is an inside joke, so it's okay if you don't know who he is, just ignore him.

Steve: Hey!

Me: Let's begin!

Operation: D.I.M.E.N.S.I.O.N

D distanced

I interpreting

M misunderstood

E exciting

N notions

S seeking

I imperative

O one

N night

(Interpretation: Lost teenager trying to find someone who will help her. Sorry, it's extremely hard to get acronyms. How do they do it?)

She walked down the rainy streets of Washington D.C, tears and anger blinding her vision, as another night goes by of screaming and yelling. Her mother was too much to handle, her sisters and brothers drover her up the wall, and she just wasn't good enough.

At all.

The lights past her, as dark drew on, people she brushed up against, but nobody cared. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. The noises and voices faded out, and she just didn't pay attention.

_Beep Beeeep_

_Hoonkkkkkk_

_Crash._

Everything went black, and then she saw a little light. She went towards it, and woke up. Everything around her, was different. She woke up to a sunny day, warm green grass, and a blue sky. But that wasn't the issue. She looked around with a splitting headache, surrounded by animated houses, a few joyful children about the age of eight playing hopscotch, paved roads, and chirping of birds. Her busy, rounded world had now become a quiet suburban texture. She looked to her right, a few blocks away, was a tree house.

A/N: Short but sweet! Good? Bad? Ideas?


	2. Chapter 1: Suspicion

"Operation: D.I.M.E.N.S.I.O.N."

Chapter: 1-Suspicion

A/N: Okay, This chapter will be a little longer… I hope you like!

She slowly got up from the grass, and started to wonder in awestruck from the sudden change in environment. She looked at her hands. They were big, her feet were big, although, she was a bit chubby, it looked disproportionate to her hands and feet. She saw a puddle, ran over to it, and gasp.

Her head was the shape of an over sized football, not that the color or style of her hair and clothes had changed… but the… look. Her hair was in her usual brown wavy style, blowing in a slight breeze that made the hot summer air bearable, her clothes, the same white and red floral short sleeved ruffled shirt, leading down to her roughed up blue jeans and over-used brown flip flops, but… covered in a cartooned texture.

"What… What happened! She shrieked, as her tiny black eyes looked at herself again and again. She looked at the tree house again, and more closely.

_Wait a minute. _She thought.

_This seems… too familiar…_

She began to walk towards the skyscraper, not the usual size of an everyday child's playhouse, keeping her eye on the whole thing, clutching her wooden cross necklace. One or two blocks later, she came upon the twenty story tree house. She stepped back in disbelief as she read the big red letters in front:

KND

_No… No it can't be! It's impossible!_

She paced the street, rubbing her eyes, pinching herself, trying to figure outif it was a dream or not.

_They would tell me, they would know what to do._

Flashes and floods of memories started to pour in her head of the old time television show. It was the best. Then, she stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, remembering Numbuh One.

_He would throw me into a dungeon! I'm a teenager!_

She sighed, blushing a bit, embarrassed of how well she knew him. So she sat on the sidewalk , across from the door, and just stared at it.

"Numbuh Five, Numbuh Three, what are you staring at?" The rounded one of them all asked, adjusting his goggles.

"There is this strange girl on the outside of our tree house just staring at it" Abigail replied, not turning to him, but keeping the eye on the lost teen.

"Yeah! She even came to the side walk a couple times in front of our door, but as soon as she was a few feet, she turn back around!" The long, black haired girl concerned, but perkily said in her high voice.

"Move over, let me see!" He pressed his face against the window, laying his eyes upon the spaced-out-young woman.

"She's a teen… ooh, ooh, maybe she's an alien coming to sweep me away to steel the knowledge from my brain and then scoop me up to get married for an experiment-"

"Numbuh Two! No one wants to hear about-"

"She's a teenager! Therefore she must be a spy from them!"

The three teammates jumped, finally turning from the stranger to their leader, and made a way so he could grab a look.

"Do you want me to go speak to her Numbuh One?"

"No! Let her wait!"

"But she's been there for two days now! She doesn't look familiar, Cree doesn't hang with her." Numbuh Five butted in.

"She's new…"

"I would know, Numbuh One, don't you think if they really wanted to spy on us, they would be more discreet?"

The leader got angry, and clutched the stick he was holding.

"I shall have a word with her…" He stormed out, into the elevator, and went down.

She saw the door open, and panicked. It was Numbuh One.

"Oh… Lord… why did it have to be him?"

He threw a small ball at her, ad she caught it. Smoke came out of it.

"Oh very well then…"

Everything went black.

A/N: I tried to keep it to a medium length, so I wouldn't loose an impatient, short span person.

Steve: That's just you

Me: Okay… Okay… It's just me, but… I like it! RXR?


	3. Chapter 2: Interrogation

"Operation: D.I.M.E.N.S.I.O.N"

Chapter: 2-The Interrogation

A/N: I promise this will be longer!

Steve: No it won't.

Me: I'll show you *duct tapes Steve's mouth* now sit there, shut up, and watch.

Steve: bdfiuhfejwh.

Me: Enjoy!

She hazily woke up to the five operatives standing only inches away from her face. As she tried to move, the ropes crushed her lungs.

"What the..?"

"Shut up and listen to the man!" The Australian boy pointed to Numbuh one.

"Is she alright? You didn't hurt her Numbuh One did you?" Kuki raised her voice, in anger, as Numbuh Five passed her looks from the teen to Numbuh One.

"I was firm with her, that's all."

"These ropes are crushing me!" She finally coughed out.

Numbuh Five loosened them a bit, as Numbuh One took a step to stop her.

"Take a chill pill Numbuh One, we don't want to kill her and we need her to answer." Numbuh Five hissed and the two friends shared friction in each other's eyes. After a few seconds, Numbuh One finally gave way, and turned his attention back to the girl.

"What is your name?"

"Carnia"

"Peculiar name."

"Oh for heaven's sake, it's just a name!" Abby shouted.

"A name, or a cover up? Abby, Sit down and one more out burst, and you're out of here!" Numbuh Five sat down to her boss's orders, and kept quiet, listening."

"Now, you, so-called, 'Carnia'. You will listen and answer ever question me or Numbuh One asks you, got that?"

"What if I don't?" She asked, though, she understood the whole process, and why they were acting like so, she took a liking to playing along.

"Moon base, where they will do as they please. This? This is just a kid's playground compared to them."

"Okay, okay, I'll answer every single question truthfully."

"Numbuh Two, get out the machine." The plump boy got out a machine, made out of cardboard, pencils, compasses, wires, grid paper, and patches. He hooked it up two her face, and turned it on.

"What is your name?"

"Carnia"

"Who do you work for?"

"No one, well, at least, not officially. I baby-sit, does that count."

"You sit on babies! You monster! Oh how the world is!" Numbuh Four dramatically fell to his knees.

"Um, Actually, it means you watch kids for an amount of time while the parents are away." Numbuh Two replied, raising his eyebrows. Numbuh Five just face palmed.

Numbuh One just narrow-eyed her.

"Why where you spying on us."

"I wasn't spying."

"Then what were you doing."

She sighed, knowing the truth had to be told.

"I need you guys help. But if I told you my story, you guys would never believe me. I, frankly don't believe myself." Carnia sighed, putting her head down."

Numbuh one say down on the table in front of her. "This should be good. _Please,_ tell us a good tale."

"Well, I live in Washington D.C. I fought with my mother, two nights ago, and I went crying down the streets. I heard a horn, and then I blacked out. The-well, let me tell you this. I'm from a different dimension. This is not my home, this is all…" She looked around. "Animated! I'm not from your world, this is a 2-D form. Somehow, yesterday, I woke up in this world. That's the truth."

They all looked at each other, and everyone started to burst out laughing, except for Numbuh Five, who was staring at her eyes.

"That… is the… funniest story… I have ever… heard!" Numbuh Four bellowed.

"Yeah, another dimension… right!" Numbuh Three replied.

"What she said!" Numbuh Two followed.

"What a silly game you teens play!" Numbuh One laughed.

"Stop! Stop! Please! I can prove it!" She pleaded.

They all shushed, and redirected their attention to Carnia.

"In my world, you guys are a cartoon, like, a T.V Show. Well, you are-"

Before she could spit out another word, they laughed again. She angered.

"Numbuh Five! Abigail Lincoln. You are the cool one, Cree is your older sister, but on the teenager side, which I know because of the show who you guys are mortal enemies with. Even though that is true, you still love Cree because she is your older sister!"

Numbuh Five raised her eyebrow, still not laughing, while the others were still in a kick about it.

"Numbuh Four, Wallabee Beetles, the not so bright one, you act tough on the outside, but your really a big softy on the inside. I think you secretly love Rainbow Monkeys all because of Numbuh 3, who you secretly have a crush on. Not sure if you told her, it's been awhile since I've seen it because they canceled it and put in some really stupid shows. Well, good luck getting past her strict father. Oh, I wanted to tell you my friends were in love with you when we were younger."

Yet, they wouldn't listen, although, Numbuh Four blushed and nervously laughed as he eyed Numbuh Three.

"Numbuh 3, Kuki Sanban, the sassy and smiley one, I admire your sparky obsessive character over Rainbow Monkeys, and you bring me quite joy. You also like Numbuh Four, and, I think you guys make a cute couple." She also stopped and blushed. "Sorry, the shipping has gotten to me."

She turned two Numbuh Two, who was now on the floor laughing so hard he soaked it.

"Numbuh Two, Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan, the smart one, You disgustingly like those pink eye crust cakes." She shuddered. "You're the tech geek who loves to play detective. You have an annoying little brother who wanted desperately to get into you're little group here. Also wanted his Numbuh to be T." She chuckled. "I think he did, and then got decommissioned or something along those lines."

"Those are just common facts you know! Anybody would know them!" He replied.

"Well nobody knows Numbuh One like I do!" She eyed Numbuh One, blushing. "Except Numbuh Five, though. She's the only one who knows the ins and outs."

Numbuh One stopped laughing and eyed her. "What do you know?"

"Numbuh One, Nigel Uno, the leader, a workaholic, and quite surprisingly, a lady's man, taking in Lizzie, and Numbuh likes you, she'll deny it, but that's why she acts like she hates you so much. In my world, everyone doesn't like you like that because your bald. But I always-"

She stopped, not willing to share.

"Oh, what the heck! We're not going to be even as close as strangers! When I was younger, I was in love with you. I had fantasies, where I'd marry you, I'd kiss the T.V, be in your sector, I was one love sick child. I knew it wasn't real, but you were truly my first love. I got so jealous of Lizzie, and the last recent episode I had watched, you guys had broken up. By then I was so over you as I got older, but a part of me cheered. It's true, you never forget your first love."

Nigel, grossed out and terrified, took a few step back.

"Anyway, that wasn't the point. Now, yes, those were the obvious things. You're bald because of the Children From Down The Lane." She shuddered again. "Creeps. Although, the show didn't say how, or why, and you can imagine I was quite mad about that. Numbuh Five regrets it because she wasn't there to stop them." Numbuh Five had a flinch, now becoming quite angered by her claims.

"Numbuh One, I have two more, but I'm positive you don't want me to say it out loud because it was between you and Numbuh Five."

He drew closer.

"The only reason why you are in the Kids Next Door is because Numbuh Five changed your grades after failing the tests. You also had a crush on Numbuh Three. From the looks of the Rainbow Monkey boxers, it's quite not so much a secret either."

He let out a yelp, and swung towards Numbuh Five with a flash of anger.

"YOU TOLD HER!"

"How could I have told her when this was the only time I've seen or talked to her!"

He ravaged the small grey room and went out, as Numbuh Five went after him.

"How else would she know this, she must be turned into moon base to be decommissioned!"

Abby stopped him.

"She's telling the truth."

"How do you know?"

"I could see it in her eyes and Numbuh Two's chart, the most accurate one, never detected one lie!"

He bent his stick in his hand.

"I want her in the dungeon."

"What?"

"Throw her, in the dungeon."

"But she not lying!"

"Numbuh Five that was an order, not a request."

He began to walk away.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"You heard what I said."

"Numbuh Five you will-"

"As long as I live, I will stand up for truth and justice. I can detect if someone is lying. I had made a mistake and I will not do it again." She looked at his head, and then turned back to his room, as he stormed off, mumbling.

Abigail went back to the room, and untied Carnia.

"What? What are you doing? Did Numbuh One say to do so."

"Nope! Numbuh One wanted to throw her in the dungeon, and she had done nothing wrong! His work is clouding his judgment. Right now, her story is making more sense. He needs to calm down. Numbuh Two, go and research every part of this dimension she's talking about, ASAP. Find out if there's even a hint of a possible existence. We need it quick, and we are going to help her get back to her world before the teenagers or moon base finds out about this. Who's in?"

"I'm not! This is ridiculous!" Numbuh four exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air, and left.

Numbuh Five eyed the other Two.

Numbuh Three, looking at Carnia, who now had a scared face on, nodded slowly, as so Numbuh Two. Hoagie got up and quickly left.

Numbuh Five and Numbuh Three led her to a couch, and sat her down.

"Please Excuse Numbuh One's behavior-"

"Oh I suspected it." She laughed. "I knew he was going to be suspicious, that's why I didn't come to the door."

"Yeah, that's right. So tell us about yourself."

"I love Jesus, my favorite colors purple, um, I like music… quite much actually." She went through her pockets, panicking because

They were empty."

"Your music player's in the other room, so is your phone." Abby smiled a little.

"I like the computer, and T.V, but not so much. I like to go to the park, and coloring, and riding my scooter-"

She stopped from the confused faces from both of them.

"You really don't sound like a teenager… or look like one. You don't wear make up, straighten your hair, nor wear designer clothes. From the looks of your music player and phone you don't have the popular kinds. What kind of music you listen to?" Numbuh Five inspected.

"Jesus music, country, and the 60's-80's."

"hmm, you're quite interesting… Where you from?"

"Washington D.C."

"Oh you sound like a fun person!" Squeaked Kuki.

Eh, I have no life, not popular. But, ya know, popularity is for squares." She laughed again.

"You sound alright girl. Welcome to Sector V."

A/N:

Steve: *has now gotten the duct tape off.* You realize you just confessed your undying love for Numbuh One?

Me: ^.^' I know! But I couldn't help it! Also, it's true, it was when I was eight, everyone loved Numbuh Four, but I loved Numbuh One. I was never the one to follow the crowd. Eh, who cares, I'm happy. Please RXR!


	4. Chapter 3: Eased Tension

"Operation: D.I.M.E.N.S.I.O.N"

Chapter: 3-Eased Tension

A/N: I thank you for suffering through this story with me. Fresh ideas came to me at… One o' Clock in the morning. Which is the reason why I don't get to sleep faster, because all of my ideas attack me… at night… when I'm trying to sleep. Well, here we may start out smoothly, but then BAM we run into trouble. This might be either a little shorter, or a little longer (most likely longer) than the second chapter. Here we go!

Steve: WAIT!

Me: *sighs* What is it Steve?

Steve: Hi

Me: *face palm* Let's go!

She peered over to Numbuh Four, who was loudly and obnoxiously making his own sound effects while playing video games. Carnia went over to the couch and sat a few cochins away from him.

"What do you want?"

"Whatcha playin'?"

"None of your business! Just like my personal life, none of your business!"

"Do you have racing games?"

"Yes of coarse!"

"In space?"

"Every- Wait, do you like video games?"

"Enough to blow five dollars off of my babysitting money."

He stopped, looked at her, put in the racing game, and handed her a controller.

"Bet you're not good as me!"

"We'll see." She said, cunningly.

An hour later, winning 10-0, she left him standing with his mouth gaping wide open.

"Good games."

"What! I… I just got beaten by a girl…"

She giggled.

He looked on her very hard, but than soften.

"And you won't throw it in my face?"

"My father taught me to be a good sport." Her bright smile turned into a slight one. But quickly she turned back.

~Random Time Skip! Six O' clock!~

She watched everybody head for the door.

"Where are you guys going?"

"To eat dinner with our families, silly! Don't you?"

"No…"

They stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Do you wanna come home with-"

"She's not going anywhere." The estranged creature came out from the darkness of the hall.

"Numbuh One, she has to-"

"I'll feed her."

"Well, at least he's treating me like a pet now."

They looked back at her, and then back at him. Then they turned and left.

"Listen, woman, you may have everyone else's trust, but you will never have mine."

"I suspected as much."

"Will you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Knowing everything! You're being a creep!"

"I do that a lot."

"What? Know everything?"

"No, being a creep. My friends say that."

"I can imagine."

"I've got Twenty, we can order pizza."

She pulled out the twenty, and he snatched it.

"You better thank God that Numbuh Five likes you." He scowled, dialing the phone.

"Oh, I'm counting my blessings alright." Eyeing the S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R., and then him again.

"What do you want?"

"Anything but anchovies." They both shuttered. "My leader from my club loved anchovies. I tried one, and I wanted to die."

"What is this club? Is it a group of the- Oh yes, hello? I would like the double cheese pizza please… yes… KND Tree house please… can't miss it, it's the tallest building in the whole nei- yes that one… okay… thanks." He hung up.

"It's a club at my school where I do morning announcements, chill your buttons."

"I don't know who you think you are, but you will not talk to me that way!"

"You know they say treat others the way you want to be treated."

"You are my prisoner!"

"No, I'm just a lost confused little girl."

"This is hopeless."

"It's not good to put on a King Solomon mood all the time, you can't just go around saying, 'Everything is meaningless!' It's just no fun!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The book of Ecclesiastes." She shook it off.

"Stop acting like a saint!"

"Why does everyone call me a saint! I am far from one!"

"Well your acting like one!"

"Just because I like quoting the bible?"

He sighed and gave up. It was no use fighting with her.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you." He clenched the bridge of his nose.

~Thirty Minutes later!~

He sent the pizza man up there, and took the pizzas, gave him the money, and threw him down the trap door, down a slide, leading to the front. He sat the pizza down, making a plate for her and himself, and grabbed a soda for both of them.

"I hope you like cream soda"

"I like it because I like to open it."

"Or I will." He said, cautiously, as he opened it for her. She started to pick the bubbles off first, and then eating them, which, was ironic because he did too.

"Who taught you that?"

"My father."

"Really?" Ironic, because his answer was the same.

"I remembered how my father use to order this real cheesy pizza, and as he took the piece out, it would stick to the other pieces. He'd then pick off the bubbles, and I'd watch as he took his first bite as the cheese just oozed off the pizza." She chuckled a bit. "He taught me not the basic stuff, but beyond… He taught me how to jump off a swing, and he wanted to teach me guitar but-" She stopped, prayed, and began to eat.

He took the hint. "He never got a chance did he?"

"No, he died when I was 6, my hands weren't big enough." She chuckled. "But he loved to sing and play his guitar."

"How?"

"Heart Attack."

"I'm sorry."

"Eh, I've gotten use to it." She took another bite. "Now that is the best!"

"Eh, I like their pizza." He said, tearing off a bite. "Um… Carnia?"

"Yesh?"

"Why do you like me?"

"_Did_" She coughed. "I _use _to. Also, I don't know why I was so into you. All my friends were like, 'Why not Numbuh Four? He's hot! Numbuh One is just bald!' I was never the one to follow the crowd, I guess I've always admired leaders. That or I'd pick the not-so-well-like ones." She giggled a little.

"Gotcha."

Nigel went over to the fridge and opened it up. "You want pie?"

"What kind?"

"Chocolate."

"Oohh… Yes please"

He fixed them both, took out the whip cream, and put it on both.

"Can I see the whip cream?"

"Why?"

"To spray it in my mouth, that's what it's commonly used for!"

He looked at her suspiciously, reluctant to give her the can.

"What am I gonna do? Whip Cream you to death?"

He gave her the can, and she sprayed some in her mouth.

"You wanna know what else it's used for?"

"What?"

"Fighting…Kids Next Door, battle stations!" She yelled, spraying some on his shirt playfully, then diving behind the couch, as he grabbed another can of whip cream. She started laughing, as he grabbed a trash can lid, and started to attack.

~Hour Later!~

Numbuh Five stepped onto the elevator, and went up. She stepped out a gasped. Everything was a mess. White stuff covered almost every inch of the kitchen/ living space, and as she went in, she sniffed and licked the white stuff.

"Whip cream?"

She kicked a can, and ran into even more.

"Numbuh One? Carnia? Are you here?"

She heard giggling from behind the couch. Lo and behold, two white muffins only a few inches apart from each other, laying on the floor, staring the ceiling. Numbuh Five shook her head.

"Look, Numbuh Five is glad that you two sorted out your differences, but Numbuh Five ain't going to be the one that cleans this up."

Startled, the both of them shot up.

"Numbuh Five we were just-"

"Oh let's throw her in the dungeon! she might be dangerous!" Numbuh Five mocked. "She might pull out a can of whip cream and spray me!" She started to laugh, and quickly turned as the others started to come in.

"I'm taking a shower…" Numbuh One sighed, going down the hall.

Suddenly, there was a crash, people came crashing though the windows. Abigail looked up to her many-timed rival floating in the air.

"Cree…"

A/N: Ok, this turned out to be an easy story, kinda fluffed a bit. I was planning to get more action in, but then, I felt like leaving you guys in a cliff hanger. Mwahahahaha.

Steve: *scared*

Me: It's okay Steve…

Steve: it's never okay!

ME: True… true, but Review any way!


	5. Chapter 4: Teen Trouble

"Operation: D.I.M.E.N.S.I.O.N"

Chapter 4-Teen Trouble

A/N: Okay, back to action!

Steve: Finally…

Me: I was busy… jerk… Let us begin…

"Hello, Abby, I've heard you've got one of ours."

"She ain't one of you!"

"She's a teenager, right?"

"Yeah but-!"

"Then she's mine!" Cree and Numbuh Five started viciously fighting as the team joined in. Afraid, Carnia wiped as much wiped cream off as possible.

"Stop! I'll go! I'll go! There's no need to fight over me!" She yelled, and the immediately stop.

"But Carnia… you don't know what you're getting into." Numbuh Two nervously said.

"I'll be fine." She stepped forward, letting Cree and another teen take her and bring her on the ship, flying away.

Numbuh Five ran towards the window and Numbuh One stopped her.

"But we need to stop her!" Numbuh Five clenched her fist at surrender.

"We will Numbuh Five. All in due time."

They threw the brown bag off of her head.

"What is your name girl?"

"Carnia."

"Carnia, would you like to have a little fun, go out partying and stuff?"

"I will never! I have a good head on my shoulders, I'm not going to waste it and dump it all down the drain! God forbid!" She scowled at them.

She angered and then loosened up again. "Well you got to act like a teenager, if you're going to be on our team." She smiled.

"Be on your team!" She bit her lip. "Over my dead body!"

Cree smacked her across the face. "Nobody says no to me!"

~Few hours later!~

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Numbuh Five called out, even though she wasn't the usual one to do it, the Leader had other plans.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

They blasted off in a blimp, similar to the teen's.

Kids Next Door T.E.E.N.B.L.I.M.P.

T. teen

E. evaluation

E. emerges

N. nicely

B. before

L. life

I. imperial

M. masculine

P. product

"Um, why do we have a blimp looking like the enemy's, again?" The happy-go-lucky girl asked, not so focused on the computer she was handling.

"We told you Numbuh Three, to disguise our selves!" Numbuh Two replied.

"Why isn't Numbuh One here?"

"He stayed behind."

"Why?"

"He had work to do."

"That's just mean. Poor girl."

She sat there, beaten up, not being a very cooperative hostage.

"You're not a teenager." She hissed. "You're nothing but a kid."

She smiled. "Age is just a number. Jesus once said your heart is where your treasure is."

Cree raised her hand again but they were interrupted but the kids crashing through the ceiling.

"Kids Next Door?"

They quickly assembled themselves, battling off each one.

They fought hard, almost getting to Carnia, when Cree grabbed her, and held one of her guns from her bracelet to her head.

"Nobody move or she's melted."

They stopped.

"Put your guns down."

Reluctantly, they surrendered, putting their weapons down.

"You thought you were gonna win, didn't you? Getting away… but no more! Her dimension will be the end of all of you!." She laughed, and they were terrified.

"After, I get to her world, I will get their weapons, and build up a vast army, where no one, not even you brats can stop me." She looked at Carnia. "You will never see your family again." She laughed again.

_Donk._

They both fell to the floor.

"That's how you take out the trash!"

Carnia looked up and saw her hero.

"Numbuh One!" they gasped in unison.

The teens took a step forward when the light began to turn on and off, and a huge siren began to sound.

"Good bye!" Numbuh One grabbed Carnia, as the team grabbed onto other ropes from the ship, he kicked his boots and flew out of there, seeing the base from a distance and the teens scurrying.

"Ow… Ow… Ow!" She repeatedly flinched, as Numbuh Three was playing doctor.

"I need to fix your wounds and so does Mr. Doctor here!" She said, pointed to her Blue Rainbow Monkey that was beside her dressed as a doctor. "Now hold still."

"No, I think I'm good." She replied, laying down on he bed. "I'm tired." Se looked at the clock, which it was now midnight.

Numbuh Three finished bandaging her up, and left.

Numbuh One, came past, and stepped inside her room.

"Ugh, please, no more visitors."

"I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"Yes, I will be… by the way… I thank you… I would've been a goner."

"All part of the job."

"I know… but… you saved my life… it means a lot."

"Yeah… but… I have to ask you, why didn't you join them? They're your age group."

She sighed. "Matthew 6:21 says, 'For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also.'. Age is mandatory, but growing up is optional." She looked at him, who had his head down.

"Very well then… Good Night." He turned off the lights and went out.

A/N: Okay, maybe not the best, but, it'll do

Steve: Lazy…

Me: I know… Well, Review?


	6. Chapter 5: Final Chapter: Escape

"Operation: D.I.M.E.N.S.I.O.N"

Chapter 5-Escape

A/N: *breaks out singing* IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! So, it's been a little while, but I was busy.

Steve: Those kids were annoying.

Me: They liked you! Anyway, you people don't have to know.

Steve: I don't like little kids. Nor camp. Nor Girl Scouts.

Me: *throws him out the window.* Nobody insults Girl Scouts! Well, hopefully this is the last chapter!

Steve: *from a distance* Yay!

Me: *annoyed* ok, let's begin

She woke up, covered in a soft, warm, cotton blanket. She stared a the deep blue blanket, that wasn't there when she fell asleep, and reluctantly pulled it off. Then she turned her attention to the voices outside, who were happily tuned into their breakfast.

"They're coming out with a new brand!" Numbuh Three cheered, hugging the half-empty box.

"It's a mix of marsh mellows and new flavors!" Numbuh Two said excitingly.

She got up, and stood in the doorway. Everyone hushed, and turned to her.

"You're up! Did we do a good job?"

"Yes, Numbuh Three, you did." Though, a little sore, she had to admit, she was pretty good for a ten year old.

"Would you like some cereal?"

"Sure why not? I've always wondered what Rainbow Monkey cereal tastes like…" She sat down and ate.

"Wow." She said, in between bites. "Tastes like the collision of Fruity Pebbles and Captain Crunch… and Lucky Charms…" She laughed a little as taking another bite.

They looked at her, lost, at what she was talking about.

"They're cereal brands."

"Well, it looks like we've had some spies around here" Numbuh Five came in and tossed some sparking cameras on the table.

"But how?"

"They must've decoded our system." Numbuh Two suggested.

"Or somebody was let in." Numbuh Four shot an eye to Carnia.

"Dude! I was beaten, obviously, you guys had to come and save me, and if you think I was a part of them, I would've came back? No way!." Defensively, Carnia threw he spoon to the ground.

Numbuh Two picked up the cameras, and adjusted his goggles. "Numbuh Four, These cameras had to be put in way longer than she's been here. Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you guys." The chubby kid ran into the next room, and a few minutes later came out.

"My readings tell me that there's a hint of another dimension. But the problem is, how are we going to get there?"

Carnia sighed. "Well, at least we're almost there."

Numbuh Two went back into the other room.

"Do you want to do Karaoke?" Numbuh Three asked.

"As long as Numbuh One don't sing" She snickered.

"I heard that." Numbuh One came in.

"Best. Episode. Ever." She laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "And you can do better?"

"Nope. Sound like a cat in labor while getting ran over by an eighteen wheeler. It's still fun though."

"Then will you try?" Numbuh Three pleaded.

"Eh… You guys really don't want to hear me sing… Anyways, I don't know any of your songs except Rainbow Monkeys… I actually sat through that song for ten minutes, so you can imagine by the end of the song I know all the words…" She chuckled a bit.

"Oh! Don't worry! I've got twenty versions of that song!"

"No, No, it's okay."

"Didn't you say you had a music player?"

"Yes."

"We can just hook that up."

"Okay… but I want some one else to go first." Eyeing Numbuh Three, who was really impatient to wait her turn. Numbuh Three jumped up, and began singing the Rainbow Monkey song over… and over… and over again.

After the twentieth time, and most of Numbuh Four's hair pulled out, Numbuh Five hooked in her music player.

"What song?"

"Um, I don't know. Just press play and whatever song comes up I'll sing."

"The Stand? By Hillsong?"

"That fine."

A soft tune began to play.

"…You stood before creation, eternity in your hand, you spoke the earth into motion, my soul now to stand."

The words popped up onto the screen.

"Ick, Rainbow Monkeys into Sunday school!"

"Numbuh Four, shush!"

Her voice was a little shaky, but smoothed out. The team was listening intensely, by the words, and by the voice, which didn't sound all that great, but still, very soothing.

"So what can I say? What can I do? But offer this heart O God, completely to You."

Numbuh One flinched, none of them could really stand the though of being under a higher authority.

"So I'll stand, with arms high and heart abandoned, in awe, of the one who gave it all."

"My soul Lord to You surrendered."

The song came to an end, and she just stood there.

"I know you guys, probably not your favorite song… but it's hard for me to surrender… it's human instinct. You guys want power… but sometimes to be a leader, you have to be a follower. You do have to surrender." She turned around. "But this is a different authority. I don't just follow rules, I live in a relationship."

She side at the blank faces.

"Numbuh Four, why do you follow commands.?"

"'Cause he's my boss."

"Yes, but, why?"

"'Cause I'd get kicked out."

"It's because we love Numbuh One enough- or, I mean, each other, to not let them get hurt." Numbuh Five butted in.

"Exactly… something to think about, didn't mean to bust into preacher mode like that. I do that sometimes." She nodded. "My friends know that part. I just love that song, because, being awestruck is just so much better than being the center of attention." She thought for a minute. "Come to think of it, you guys aren't either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well besides Numbuh eighty-six and Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two, don't you guys risk your lives to save other children?"

"Well, yeah, it's our job."

"A great example of putting others before yourself… or for Numbuh One's case, work before himself." The whole team laughed, except for Numbuh One, of coarse.

"Develop a sense f humor, will ya? Anyways, you guys think so much differently than what it really is. I love you guys for it. When I was younger, you guys were my heroes, always wanted to join you guys. I dreaded those last days before I turned thirteen. I thought, 'this will be my last day I could ever have the chance to become a Kids Next Door operative' wow. Those days I sure do miss. I've always wanted to be Numbuh Six… the human one anyways. But guys, really, I encourage you to think on it. By the way, do you have my phone?"

Numbuh Five tossed her phone to her. Carnia, opened it.

"Wait a minute…" She went onto her Face Book, and there, before her, was the real world page of Face Book.

"Guys, all my friends, I can contact them!" She passed around her phone to let them catch a glimpse.

Overhearing this Numbuh Two ran out, and snatched her phone.

"This is exactly what I need! I can use this technology to connect, and possibly bring you back to your dimension!"

"That brilliant! Thank you Numbuh Two!"

Numbuh Two ran back with her phone.

"I'm going home!" She flopped down on the couch. Then she thought again.

"I'm going home…" She moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I fell in love with this world and just realized this world is better than mi-"

Suddenly, a huge crash came through the side.

"Not again…"

But this time out stepped the Supreme Leader and Numbuh One's worst foe.

Numbuh Eighty-Six.

"Woah, what a surprise."

"She is a danger, and must immediately have her memory removed, and locked in a cell, for further research." Numbuh Eighty-Six peered at Carnia, and then at Numbuh One.

"What? She-"

"She draws an interest to teenager." Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two sighed.

"Hey! Another plus! I'm more wanted here than in my world!"

Guards started to come towards her. Suddenly, she was briskly taken away.

"Numbuh One? I thought-"

"Shush, this is my job."

He quickly ran down the hall with her, as guards ran after them.

"Numbuh Four, now!"

A thick coat of butter split from the walls, causing the guards to trip and slide.

"Duck!" Numbuh One yelled out. The both ducked, as the slid onto a secret hidden door.

They slid down a wooden slide and ended up into a dusty and dark room onto a wooden platform.

"Numbuh Two, are you almost done?" Hoarsely he said into the walkie-talkie.

"This stuff takes time! Also, her battery is almost gone! I need mor- Aahhh!"

"Numbuh Two! Numbuh Two!" Nothing but static.

"We need to save them."

"But what about you."

"I'll be fine. We'll get there. I know the ending Numbuh One, we'll all be just fine. Listen. I'll surrender. You guys visit me when you got the contraption ready. Don't forget the Forget Me bombs. Okay?"

He nodded, as they both went up.

"I surrender! I surrender!" She put her hands up.

"Guards!" Numbuh Eighty-Six's voice shrieked through the house.

They embraced her, and took her onto the blimp.

"I'm sorry Numbuh One, but our safety comes first." Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two went in and flew away.

"Your wrong." He mumbled. "The innocent does."

~Late that night~

She sat there, in the cold and wet cell, praying. She was sentenced at dawn. The thought of losing every memory of the Kids Next Door took away her whole child hood. She was also afraid they would stop the Kids Next Door from seeing her.

"It was hard, but we got through."

She shot up her head, and there, stood before her, were Sector V.

"But I'm sorry, we couldn't bring anything in…" Numbuh Three looked down sadly, as Numbuh Two pulled out a little gadget and winked. He threw it softly on the floor as the portal opened up. The guards took alarm, but before the could take an inch, they passed out from the gas.

"Hurry Carnia! Get in!" Numbuh Five hissed.

"Wait…" She turned to them. "I want to thank you guys for letting me stay and all that you've done. Especially you, Numbuh Five."

"Aw, it was nothing. Numbuh Five just wanted to help."

"Thanks Numbuh Two for figuring it out. Thank you Numbuh Three for getting to know you more. Thank you Numbuh Four for letting me beat you in those games."

They heard foot steps running towards them.

Carnia quickly took Numbuh One and kissed him.

"Sorry Numbuh One, I would've regretted it if I didn't steal a kiss from my first love." She giggled. "But thank you for being an inspirational leader." She stepped back, and happed through the portal.

Numbuh Two destroyed it, and through the gas to the guards.

~Into Carnia's world.~

She woke up, in satin sheets, and beeps around her. She slowly looked around her, with her family by her side.

"She woke up!"

"The doctors feared she never wake up!"

"Carnia, it's your mommy, can you hear me?"

She nodded. She was sore. She hurt everywhere.

"I'm back."

"Of coarse! Your in the hospital sweetie."

"What happened?"

"You got hit by a car."

"What? No-But I-"

She realized what had happened.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few weeks."

That had explained why the never aged. But it must've been a dream. Even so, it was a dream come true.

A/N: Finn! Done! The End! Hoped you liked it!

Steve: Despite your religious break outs

Me: Says the one who is a part time priest.

Steve: Yeah, but I don't randomly do it in stories, now they won't like it.

Me: I don't care, God gave me a talent, I'm going to give him the credit… it also led to an important realization and a lesson!

Steve: Fine.

Me: But anyways, was it a good story after all? I tried to stay in character the whole time… (do you realize how fun it is to play Numbuh Eighty-Six?) Well, I had fun :3 Please Review this chapter and/or the story over all!


End file.
